Starpearl (Pearl)
Facts About Pearl *Pearl is currently the only Pony owned by Siri Crazycake. *Pearl has placed highly in several Pony Championships, and has won several rosettes. *Although she is the smallest of Siri's horses and ponies, Pearl makes up for it by being the most troublesome. *Even when Siri had more and more horses, she always had time for Pearl, and always made a big fuss of her little pony. A New Owner (novelised format) Starpearl looked at the dark haired girl. She knew that this girl had come here in the hope of buying a pony. She's sure to choose one of the other ponies Starpearl thought, a little grumpily, I wish she'd choose me, I don't want to be on this sales barge anymore. "Hey there." the girl said, stopping next to Starpearl "you're a cute little pony, about the right height for me.... I think I'll ask if I can try you out!" And that was how, twenty minutes later, Starpearl found herself being urged into a canter, and flying towards a small jump. Her legs, however short they were, swallowed up the five strides to take off point, and then Starpearl was in the air. She'd almost forgotten how good it felt to be rewarded after flying like that. This girl is nice, thought the little pony, as she was lead back to her place on the barge. "I'm going to ask about buying you!" the girl told Starpearl, as she gave her a final pat before walking over to the man who owned the barge. Two days later, Starpearl was loaded on to a transporter and driven away from the sales barge at Fort Pinta. After a short trip along bumpy roads, the transport stopped, and the ramp was lowered. Starpearl watched as the girl with the black hair who had promised to buy her a few days ago walked up the ramp towards her. "Hello Pearl" the girl said "Its me, Siri. Come and meet Opal, and all my friends!" Her voice was soft and gentle, as she clipped the lead rope onto Starpearl's halter, before leading her down the ramp. 'Siri' lead Starpearl into a private stable block. "Here you go Pearl! Welcome to your new home, at Moorland Stables!" she said, ruffling Pearl's mane and holding out an apple to her. Pearl ate the apple happily, and then looked around. The stable block was like any other stable block. The stalls themselves looked tidy, but what Pearl could see of Siri's tack room looked very untidy. Pearl's eyes travelled past the messy tack room, and continued around the barn. Nearby stood a big, white-grey horse, munching methodically at a haynet. Siri smiled, and looked at Pearl "That's Opal, my horse. Want to meet her?" she asked. Pearl felt her head nod slightly, which Siri seemed to take as a positive answer. Pearl watched as Siri lead the horse to her stall. Siri chatted away, introducing first Pearl to Opal, then Opal to Pearl. Opal and Pearl quickly made friends. Category:Pony Championship Gold Rosette Winner Category:Pony Championship Silver Rosette Winner Category:Pony Championship Bronze Rosette Winners Category:Pro Racer Category:Ponies Category:Fury Of Jorvik Winner